Where The Darkness Grows
by Pikapi23
Summary: "What was that?" "What?" "There it is again!" "What is wrong with you?" "HELP ME, HELP ME, AHHH"


The human mind truly is the scariest thing of all. It is the reason people go insane, or have unexplained thoughts of death. It can make you sick, or kill you. The mind is an unknown yet vast area that no form of science could properly explain, but what they can explain is "The human brain can do anything. Absolutely anything. It could be just as great as Albert Einstein's, but only if we tried." But what they don't understand is someone who could potentially as smart as Einstein, could also be extremely dangerous. Coming up with advanced ways to kill, disarm, torture, harm, or belittle someone or themselves. Every brain is the same, yet different. It has the same capabilities as any other brain, but chooses to use it differently. This creates personality. Something different from everyone else. Some have mental diseases such as OCD, Insanity, Depression, Schizophrenia, Dyslexia-"

"Actually half of that isn't true-"

"Oh really? Who's the teacher here? Last time I checked it was me."

"Yes ma'am..."

Shiro slumped down in her chair. Half of those things aren't diseases, and yet the teacher is still lying to her classmates.

She looked back down to her sketch book and continued drawing, no longer paying attention to the dictator in the room.

"Hey" a voice whispered. Shiro shrugged it off, no one has talked to her since...the incident. "Hey Mishiro!" The voice whispered again. Once again she ignored it. she hated the name Mishiro, even though it's her birth name.

The bell rung, signalling it was time to go home. Shiro packed her things slowly into her black messenger bag, waiting until almost everyone has left the room.

She sighed and looked down to her feet as she exited the classroom. Shiro walked through the halls, with her head hanging low. The halls filled with chitter chatter from the other students.

The halls weren't crowded whatsoever. This was a private school after all, maybe 500 kids or less went here.

Instead of walking to the front of the school, where the shoe lockers were, Shiro walked up to the third story bathroom. No one ever went up there because it was "haunted." But Shiro thought that was stupid.

She walked into the room and stared at herself in the mirror. Before her stood a worthless, ugly, stupid girl.

She had blue-black hair that was wavy, and went down to her shoulders. She had sapphire blue eyes that were dull and lifeless. She was very pale, and extremely skinny. That's probably due to lack of nutrition.

She was small 5"1 maybe shorter, and with a small chest area, also probably due to nutrition loss. She wore the school uniform. A navy blue blazer with a light grey dress shirt underneath. A knee length light grey skirt, with light grey shorts that are slightly shorter underneath, black over the knee socks, and black loafers. She also wore a navy blue bow in her hair.

Her complexion was perfect, other than the beauty mark under her left eye. A truly disgusting person in her eyes.

"Mishiro, there you are!" A voice resonated from behind her. "Oliver, you idiot, this is the girls bathroom. You can't be here." She said in her usual monotone voice. Oliver shrugged it off and stood by her.

"Was it true?" He asked in pure wonder.

"Was what true?"

"What you said in class, that half of what the teacher said was fake?"

"Oh...yeah..."

"Mishiro you are so cool!"

"My name is Shiro..."

"Oh, sorry Shiro!"

Shiro was confused. This week a random kid, named Oliver, started to talk to her. She guessed it was on a dare or something.

"Can I walk you home?"

"No."

"But I'll be good company!"

"No."

"Why not!?

"One, you're whiney. Two, I don't like you." She said walking out of the bathroom, Oliver followed close behind. The two walked in silence down the empty halls.

"Can you leave?" Asked Shiro. Oliver shook his head no, being the stubborn person he is.

Oliver was definitely cute in Mishiro's eyes. He had honey blond hair that was covered by a blue, or sometimes red baseball cap. He had sparkling electric blue eyes and cute little freckles on his cheeks. He wore the boys uniform. A navy blue blazer, light grey dress shirt, with a red tie, light grey dress pants, and black loafers. He was smart, even though he acted like a total air head. He was a good puzzle, and problem and solution solver. He was good at sports and could sing. He also really liked to read, but he was popular. A popular boy hanging out with the freak of school, coincidence? No way. He had to be hanging out with her on a dare or something.

Shiro sighed as they reached the courtyard, and began her journey home, Oliver following close behind.

"I said I didn't want you to walk with me..." said Shiro, somewhat annoyed. Oliver smiled his cute idiotic smile. "Have you really not realized? After 12 years?"

"Realized what?"

"We're neighbors!"

"So that's how you knew where I lived. Guess I can check creepy stalker off my list."

"Hey!"

"I'm so so sorry that I've never seen you before this week. Shame on me."

"Hmph, that's because you never come outside!"

"I, unlike you, have a very busy schedule."

The conversation ended there with a pouting Oliver. Shiro did know Oliver was her neighbor, she just never cared enough to say anything, he never tried to talk to her before, and she did in fact have a pretty tight schedule.

School started at 7 am sharp. Mishiro gets up at 6, gets ready, cleans the house, grabs lunch money, and walks to school. On the way there she'd be robbed by some bullies from school and not have enough for lunch. School ended at 3 pm. She'd make her way home, stopped by the bullies again, then goes to work. She works from 4 until 10. Then she goes home, does homework, sleeps, and repeats.

As of late though, the bullies have disappeared. She'd walk with Oliver to and from school everyday, the bullies leaving her alone. Oliver at least came in handy for one thing, despite the level of danger that radiated off of him.

Mishiro had sixth sense. She could sense how dangerous a person was. A newborn baby would be a 0, while a man with a loaded gun pointed at her would be a 8 or 9. She however isn't the only one with this gift. Many others had it as well, the ability to sense danger. Oliver has always been a 10. His danger level was extreme, but he didn't act dangerous at all.

"Mishiro let's hang out later!"

"Can't."

"Awh, why not?"

"Work."

"Oh..."

"Sorry."

Mishiro said not sorry at all, and slamming the door in Oliver's face. Her house was spotless. Perfectly clean. Nothing out of place. That's Shiro's OCD for you. If it wasn't perfect, she'd panic until it was perfect.

Walking into the living room, she saw her slutty and drunk mother fast asleep on the couch. Mishiro wouldn't mind seeing her mom drink herself into a coma, along with the person she once called her father.

Shiro's father had left her mother for a stupid, rich, bimbo. Her mother became an alcoholic who never cared or was there for Mishiro. Not even scolding her when Mishiro pushed another girl down a flight of stairs and was suspended for a week.

When her mother was sober she made rude comments and was mentally and physically abusive. Mishiro hid her feelings for this reason. 'You can't be hurt if you can't feel pain' that was her philosophy.

Shiro sighed and walked up to her room, changing into a black tanktop, black skirt, and black converse, keeping on her knee high socks. She grabbed her messenger bag and walked out the door, not bothering to look back. She walked to the convenience store, where she worked, and put on her name tag, standing behind the checkout booth.

"Your total is E 1 S."

"E 1 S?"

"I meant 3.15"

"Oh, I see"

"Have a wonderful evening."

Oh how Mishiro hated her job. Her dyslexia really got in the way sometimes, but you gotta do what you gotta do.

"You work here Mishiro?"


End file.
